


The Things I Never Said

by xxDustNight88



Series: Make the Dust Fly [70]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Implied Relationships, New Year's Eve, One Shot, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Hermione travels to the past in search of Steve to tell him all the things she never got a chance to say.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Make the Dust Fly [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/780177
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Excelsior Fanfiction Bingo, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019





	The Things I Never Said

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and a bit sad, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! Thank you for reading! Much love, xxDustNight.
> 
> Huge thank you to GaeilgeRua for beta reading and SquarePeg72 for alpha reading this. Any other mistakes are definitely my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. Marvel belongs to Disney. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Prompt: #MMFBingo19 Square N4: Fairytale  
> #ExcelsiorBingo19 Square B5: NYE/NYD  
> #HHBingo2020 Square G3: "I wish I had done everything on earth with you." - F. Scott Fitzgerald

In third year, Hermione had been warned not to meddle with Time-Turners, and yet here she was using that very object to spend just a few more minutes with someone special. Wetting her lips, Hermione did some quick calculations before deciding on the correct amount of turns she would need to complete on her Time-Turner in order to go back and see him.

It was New Year's Eve, and Hermione had no desire to be alone this year. Steve had selflessly decided to take it upon himself to return all the Infinity Stones to their proper timelines, but he'd not returned. Well, he had, but not as himself. Not as the young-faced man she'd fallen in love with at the start of this war.

He'd returned as an old man, having lived the life he deserved, so she wouldn't be mad, but he had no idea how she felt about him. Tonight, she would travel back far enough to see him in order to tell him all the things she'd never said to his face. The Time-Turner she had would let her go back for a brief period before coming back, so she had to act quickly.

Pushing aside any last worries, Hermione spun the Time-Turner correctly and waited as the ticking began. She closed her eyes as it carried her to the past. As the ticking subsided, Hermione opened her eyes to find that she was standing in a sitting room. It was hopefully the mid-1950s, and by the looks of the decor, she was where she needed to be.

"Hermione?"

She whirled around at the sound of Steve's voice. Excitement flared inside her chest and she ran into his arms. Even in his bewilderment, he still managed to wrap his arm around her in a hug. "Steve! It is so good to see you," Hermione mumbled unto his sweater.

"It's good to see you too," he said as they ended the embrace. "But what are you doing here?"

"I used a Time-Turner to come and see you," she explained, holding up the trinket. "I have to go back at midnight, though. I don't have much time. There are so many things I need to tell you."

Steve scratched at the back of his and glanced away as if embarrassed. "I'm not sure what to say…"

Hermione glanced around the room, now noticing that there were signs of another presence here. _Peggy_. The name struck her harder than Hermione thought it would, her eyes going wide. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have come here." She'd been selfish in doing this, she now knew.

Steve reached out and grabbed her hand before she could make a mad dash for the door. "It's okay, Hermione. I'm glad you risked everything to come and say hello. I do miss our conversations."

"But you're with…" She cut herself off and swallowed back the words.

"That's alright," he said and touched her gently on the shoulder. "Tell me about how you are doing. Are things back to normal? You came all this way. I don't want it to be for nothing."

"I don't think there ever was a normal for any of us," Hermione admitted, still feeling nervous. She hated to intrude. However, she came here to tell Steve how she felt and thought that she still should.

Steve kept their conversation going for the next half an hour. They talked about what was being rebuilt, and briefly about his time adjusting to his new life here. So caught up in the whole ordeal, it was until it was too late that Hermione realized she'd not had a chance to tell Steve her feelings.

As the clock struck midnight, the ticking started, signalling her inevitable return to the future. "Steve!" she said frantically as she reached for his hand. "I never got to tell you-"

"I know, Hermione," he said, leaning forward. Here, he placed a gentle peck to her cheek and then smiled. "I felt it too, but our hearts were lifetimes apart. Go back and live just as I will do here."

Before Hermione could say anything else, her Time-Turner whisked her back to the present just as the clock struck its final chord. Feeling broken, Hermione crumpled to her feet and let the Time-Turner fall from her hand. Steve deserved a life of happiness, and he would never get that here with her, unfortunately. She knew that now.

Wiping unshed tears from her eyes, Hermione listened to the celebrations outside her window as she tried to picture her own future. She wished she had done much more with Steve before their lives were torn apart forever. Whatever her own future held, she hoped that it would be as good.

Resolve filled her as singing erupted outside on the street. This would be her year, that much she was sure of. It didn't matter that she'd lost Steve. Her true love was obviously still out there and she just had to go and find them. Or let them find her. Whatever the case, Hermione wouldn't let this get her down.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
